Jamie Wilkerson
Jamie Wilkerson, portrayed by twin sisters, Kara and Jessica Sanford in earlier episodes as a baby, and later by twin brothers, James and Lukas Rodriguez for the rest of the series as a toddler. Jamie is the fifth son to Hal and Lois and the new youngest brother to Malcolm, Reese, Dewey and Francis after the season four finale, replacing Dewey as the youngest child of the Wilkerson family.http://tvseriesfinale.com/malcolm-in-the-middle/ The character first appeared in the season four episode, "Baby Part 2," which aired on May 18, 2003.Malcolm in the Middle Episode Guide - Malcolm in the Middle Season Episodes - TV.com When it was learned that Lois was pregnant with Jamie, It was NOT met with Happiness. Lois and Hal were already hard pressed financially as it was and it didn't help that Lois's hateful mother Ida was suing them at the time. When Malcolm and the others learned of Lois pregnancy they were enraged and selfishly voiced how the baby was going to affect them. Like his older brothers, Jamie proves to be a handful for Lois in the episode "Lois Battles Jamie;" refusing to eat his breakfast, getting himself banned from Gymboree and being able to slip away from his chair numerous times. He is also the only Wilkerson child to almost kill Lois by pushing a huge shelf on her, but was unsuccessful, with Lois rolling away just in time. It was revealed that Jamie was acting so crazy because Reese had been giving him three cans of soda per day. Jamie was the first of the boys to break Lois' spirit, forcing her to call Francis to get him to remember how she conquered him as a child. Jamie remained silent for the vast majority of his time on the series: the only words he is seen speaking on-screen are "shut up" (to Lois in the episode "Reese vs. Stevie"), although in at least one other episode a voiceover provided his dialogue (e.g. the episode "Blackout", in which he speaks Francis' name). Beginning at the character's first appearance and continuing for some number of episodes afterward, Jamie's gender was left ambiguous. This is later resolved and it is revealed that Jamie is, in fact, a boy, this was proven true in the season 5 episode Vegas where Hal remarked "nice try mister," when Jamie attempted to urinate on him, and when Lois introduced Jamie as her son, proving he is a boy. He was the Wilkerson's youngest child until Lois discovered she was pregnant with a sixth child. Just like Dewey and Malcolm, it has been shown that Jamie is very clever and manipulative, as he was shown to have outsmarted Reese a few times, tricking him into looking for a candy bar that he pretended to throw, and framing Reese by making Lois think he drew on a wall with a green marker that Jamie gave him. Jamie has had a few babysitters with the most notable ones being Polly and Clair. Polly was really good with taking care of Jamie and although Clair was really good with Jamie she was extremely annoying to Lois forcing her to fire her, she eventually died at the episode's resolution, leaving Lois guilt ridden. Trivia *Jamie's gender was kept a secret until the season 5 debut episode, "Vegas" where it was revealed that he was a boy, having peed on Hal and being called "Mister" in the opening scene. **When Jamie was still a baby, he was portrayed by female babies and it wasn't until he became a toddler that he was actually played by boys. *Jamie's first words were "You shut up!" **Coincidentally, these were also Francis' first words and the first time they were spoken, they were both directed toward Lois. *Jamie was intentionally named Jamie because it was a unisex name and it kept his gender secret until the following season. Category:Characters Category:Wilkerson family Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters